Black Magic
by ginnygirl101
Summary: Hermione Granger never knew how much her world was going to change the day she took that hand. Will she find out the truth, friendships will be made, but how many will hold true despite it all. Fate is a tricky mistress, will she side with a true black or not. Rated M for much later chapters, first story summary might not be the best.


The rain poured down on the cloaked figure of a young woman as she hurried through the empty streets. A lightning flash overhead briefly illuminated her face, long black curls slipping from beneath her hood. She glanced at the two-story house set amongst countless others of the same make. Two stories, small front yard, rose bushes against the white picket fence, and a drive way on the right, but this specific house she had been watching for some time. She finally looked down to the precious bundle she held close to her chest, before hurrying across the street.

She pulled her wand from within her robes to transfigure a rose into a basket, before gently placing the small baby inside, tucking her securely under a soft blanket. She stopped to admire her daughter one last time, soft porcelain cheeks, soft cupids bow lips, curly black hair just starting to grow, and the grey eyes hidden beneath her closed lids. She firmed her resolve, this was the only way to insure her daughters' safety. _Abscondere conspectus eius_ slowly the young girls' hair turned a soft brown, her face more round, and she knew her eyes had changed as well. Before she lost her nerve, she rang the doorbell and ran across the street, watching as a young couple stepped outside to find her baby at their feet, before picking her up and taking her in out of the storm.

Her last thought before she apparated out of site was for her baby to grow up loved and without the mad man that had ruined hers ruling over those she loved.

Time Jump: Hermione Age 6

A young girl was woken up from a rather vivid dream by her mother, "Hermione love it's time to get up."

Hermione sat up stretched and smiled at her mum, Jane Granger was a lovely woman already in her early 40s but not a trace of grey in her caramel waves, her soft blue eyes smiled as she looked down on her only daughter.

"Your father is making breakfast and if you want to eat before your lessons today you must hurry and get ready"

Hermione bounded out of bed to go brush her teeth and comb her hair, before allowing her mum to wrestle her hair into a high bun. A quick change into her tights and a light blue summer dress and they walked down the stairs together giggling as they counted each one in French.

"Good morning daddy!" John Granger looked up from the stove with a smile, "good morning poppet, how did you sleep?"

With help from her mum she climbed into one of the tall chairs at the breakfast bar before responding, "it was good but I'm hungry!"

Jane could not help but chuckle, before gently chiding Hermione on her manners.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "What I meant to say was thank you for asking, how was yours, also may I please have breakfast." Both parents laughed before serving her a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite.

After finishing their breakfast Jane stood up and lifted Hermione high in the air before twirling her around, Hemiones' laughter filling the room. Jane carried her towards the front door grabbing her purse, and hemiones' bag as she went before calling back "Honey, I am going to drop Hermione off at Miss Brown's and then I will swing back by so we can open the practice, ok?"

"Alright love, be safe I love you both to the moon and back!" before he continued upstairs to get ready for a long day of appointments.

The drive over to Miss Brown's was filled with an Italian language cd playing over the radio, Hermione reciting each question and answer along with it, from her car seat. They pulled up to the learning academy of Miss Brown only 15 minutes later.

Miss Brown's was a preschool where Hermione was in her last year before kindergarten, but it wasn't just any preschool. At Miss Brown's they taught children multiple languages, maths, writing, and science for gifted children. They also taught dance in many forms, musical instruments, manners, and even singing if a child had the talent for it. Hermione had been enrolled at this private academy since the tender age of two when she started reading the chapter books from her parents' shelves.

"Mum, what if the strange things happen again," Hemione asked softly from the backseat.

"You are special and your father and I love you very much, strange things happen to lots of children, so just continue with your day, and always remember, you are our miracle child so any miracles you create we will always think they are just an extension of yourself." Dr. Granger had no clue how right she was.

Miss Janet, a plump woman in her 50s, with dirty blonde hair and a sweet disposition, was waiting by the front door to the academy as the Grangers walked up, she smiled directly at young Hermione, "Good morning Miss Granger, how are you today?"

"Good morning Miss Janet, I am well thank you for asking, how are you?" it was a ritual that was performed everyday between teachers and students to actively reinforce the simplest of manners.

"I am well thank you for asking, why don't you grab your bag and head inside to your ballroom class, I am sure Mr. Beignet will appreciate you being early."

Hermione turned kissed her mum's cheek before grabbing her bag and walking into the academy. She loved to learn and this place had helped her so much, she knew how bright she was, considering many of the children here silly. Many children were sent here by their parents simply because they could afford to and it was a private institution. Unlike her, whose parents could also easily afford the school, their practice did very well, who had begun attending so young because she was so advanced for her age. Now at age 6 she was almost ready to graduate from the academy, but had no clue what she wanted to do. You see Hermione, had already completed enough classes and passed every test required to pass year twelve and proceed directly into university, but at age six neither of her parents wanted to rush their daughters' childhood.

Hermione pushed open the heavy door into the large mirrored room that was used for all the dance classes, windows lined one entire wall, mirrors lined the opposite wall with wooden benches and cubbies on both ends of the room. She was always the first one there and proceeded to her favorite cubby, removed her dance heels, and placed them on her feet before she sat down and began to stretch. The complete silence of the room was peaceful and let her think about the dream she had woken up from that morning, it had been so vivid. She sighed, she knew she was adopted her parents might not have realized it, but there were no pictures of her mum pregnant. They never spoke about how happy they were when they became pregnant, and none of her grandparents remembered her mum ever being pregnant. They claimed dementia was the cause of this, but she was much too smart for that lie so she concluded she was adopted. Did this mean that the dream she had was real?

She pondered that thought only a minute longer before Mr. Beignet walked into the room speaking to an older gentleman. They were speaking in low voices, but Hermione could still hear pieces of the conversation across the room.

"I told you already I have looked none of the children I teach match what you are looking for. I did what you asked, now please forgive my debt," Mr. Beignet was almost pleading with the other man by that point

The other man replied, "I told you the child might not look like I told you, their looks might be hidden, let me sit through all your classes today and if I do not see anything, I will leave you alone and forget your debt."

"Very well, please have a seat, students will start arriving soon," Mr. Beignet responded, it was then that he looked over and saw Hermione stretching on the far side of the room. "Miss Granger, I didn't see you there,"

"I haven't been here long just wanted to get ready for class," Hermione smiled before getting up and making her way over to the pair of men.

The other gentleman with Mr. Beignet was tall, well built, black hair held back from his face, and a set of piercing grey eyes. He was wearing a long black coat and had a set of black gloves which had an interesting pattern on them.

"Miss Granger this is Mr. Arcturus Black, Mr. Black this young lady is Miss Granger."

She smiled at Mr. Black before returning to the far side of the room, she felt his eyes follow her the entire way. Her classmates began to enter in large groups soon after that, with class rushing by as they practiced a formal waltz in pairs. As she was preparing to exit Mr. Black made his way over to her.

"Miss Granger do you mind if I have a word," Hermione looked at him with curious eyes, before nodding her acceptance. The two of them made their way to a small study room off the main hallway that was currently unused. Then Mr. Black began to speak,

"Miss Granger this is going to sound very odd, but I have been searching for my niece or nephew for many years now and after meeting you today I think you might be her. You look a bit like your father with some differences but that was probably due to a complex glamour being placed on you. Now I know those words will not mean anything to you, but have you ever done something miraculous, hurt someone who teased you without ever touching them?" Hermione's eyes widened when he said that before she responded, "yes Mr. Black I have, but no one could ever explain it to me." He smiled, "I can explain that and so much more child if you would like, there is a world you don't know about and a life you are going to live, if you just take my hand."

Hermione knew she shouldn't but she trusted this man for some odd reason, she almost felt connected to him, after another moment she slowly placed her hand in his and with a pop they were gone.

AN: First story let me know what you think, and any suggestions are welcome, please review 😊


End file.
